


The Family That Plays Together

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, F/M, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Punching, References to Drugs, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: The Jones family plays a high-stakes game of Gryphons and Gargoyles. Can they finish the quest and bring Jellybean home?Set during Riverdale episode 3x19 "Chapter Fifty-Four: Fear the Reaper."
Relationships: FP Jones II/Gladys Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Family That Plays Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since the episode aired in April. I think it sucked out part of my soul. Enjoy!!!

_ “The ultimate quest.”” Kurtz had said, “One final game for you… and your family. Save the little princess.”  _

Drea, Jughead, and FP burst through the front door, each of them running to a different part of the house calling Jellybean’s name. Drea bolted up the stairs and into her sister’s room.

“Jell?” she called frantically, checking the bathroom. “Jellybean!”

“Dad, Drea, come here!” Jughead yelled from downstairs.

She ran down and into the living room where her dad and brother were standing by the pool table.

“Whatcha got?” she asked, peering over Jughead’s shoulder at the envelope in his hands.

“I invite you to play a round of  _ Gryphons & Gargoyles, _ ” he read. “The outcome of which will determine Princess Jellybean’s fate.”

Drea’s stomach lurched.  _ That freak Kurtz had her sister.  _ She took a step back and ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey, why’s the door wide open?” Gladys asked, entering the house.

She stepped into the living room to find her husband and two oldest children looking extremely rattled.

“What’s wrong? Where’s JB?”

“She was taken.” Jughead replied. “By the Gargoyle King.”

“And his loyal servant,  _ Kurtz _ .” Drea spat, crossing her arms.

_ She was gonna kill that little weasel! If one of those Gargoyle freaks hurt a hair on her baby sister’s head, they would  _ all  _ pay! _

“We have to find that son of a bitch!” Gladys said with a murderous look in her eyes.

“Find him? He’s outside in the back of my cruiser.” FP replied darkly before storming out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back in dragging a handcuffed Kurtz along behind him. He tossed the boy onto a chair before Gladys lunged at him.

“Where the Hell is my daughter?” she screamed, forcing Kurtz to look her in the eye. “Tell me or I’ll kill you right here, right now!”

“Where are you keeping her Kurtz?” FP yelled from behind his wife.

“With an associate,” the teen replied, a smirk on his bloody lips. “Being  _ very  _ well taken care of.” 

Gladys screamed in frustration and turned to face her family, a desperate look in her eyes.

“He’s not gonna tell us.” Jughead said. 

“Not a chance.” Drea agreed.

“Accept the invitation to play. Let’s see if you can bring Jellybean home.”

As Kurtz’s maniacal laughter filled the room, the Jones family retreated to the kitchen to discuss their next move. Drea began anxiously pacing in front of the counter as her parents and Jughead stood around the table.

“This guys crazy!” FP said. “How can we believe a word he says?”

“I’ve played this game enough to know, guys like Kutz are completely devoted to the Gargoyle King and his rules.”

Drea shuddered as she remembered following Betty into Dilton’s bunker and finding Jughead and their friends huddled around a game board. The look in her twin brother’s eyes had been one that still terrified her. It was something unhinged and barely even human.

“Jug’s right.” she admitted. “If we do this, we  _ can  _ get Jellybean back.”

Drea locked eyes with Jughead and they nodded decisively before turning and marching back to the living room. The pair stood menacingly over Kurtz.

“We’re in.” Drea told him.

“Of course you are.” he replied with a wicked smile.

When Kurtz had been freed of his handcuffs, he sat down on an ottoman and began setting up the game. FP and Gladys sat opposite him on the couch with Drea and Jughead wedged between them.

“First, your avatars.” Kurtz announced when they were all settled.

“Mr. Jones, you’ll be the Deadeye, like in high school.”

FP silently took the character card.

“Jughead, you will remain the Hellcaster and Drea remains the Sorceress.”

Gladys and FP looked at their oldest daughter in shock.

“It was one quest!” she explained. “I only played to keep an eye on Fangs and Jug while Betty broke Archie out of juvie.

“And Mrs. Jones, you’ll be the alchemist, I think.”

Gladys took her card and scowled at the boy in front of her.

“Deadeye, you’re up first.” he said handing FP the dice.

Drea took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Jughead squeeze her right hand as their father rolled the dice. The game progressed and Drea tried not to get lost in the story of magic and monsters. After a few rounds, Kurtz paused.

“You’ve reached at your first challenge.” he announced. “This one’s easy.”

Three small pouches were placed on the table. 

“It’s called ‘Cards on the Table.’ Inside two of these pouches is a white marble and in the third, a black one. If you choose the black one, you must reveal your secret. Simple enough?”

“Call it what you want.” FP scoffed. “We’ve been playing Secrets and Sins since high school.” 

“Sorceress,” Kurz beckoned. “You choose first.”

Drea glanced nervously between the pouches. She took a deep breath and grabbed the one in the middle and pulled it open. When she reached inside and pulled out a black marble, her blood ran cold.

“Be honest,” the boy across from her urged. “The king already knows your darkest truth.”

Eyes wide with panic, Drea looked to her twin brother for guidance.

“You have to tell him.” Jughead sighed, “Jellybean’s life depends on it.”

Drea nodded and looked to Gladys.

“I’m sorry.”

“Gladys, what’s she talking about?” FP asked as his daughter turned to face him.

“Mom is the new Fizzle Rocks dealer in Riverdale. She asked me to lead her crew right after she got to town. When I said no, she got Kurtz and his gang to join her. I knew the whole time and I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry, dad.”

FP looked between his two oldest children.

“You both knew? And you didn’t say anything?”

“Don’t be mad at them.” Gladys said. I told them not to say anything. I wanted to keep you out of it. I did it to protect you. I did it to protect this family.”

“How’s that working for Jellybean?” FP shouted so loud, Drea flinched beside him. “You’re the reason this psycho kidnapped our daughter! You brought this into our lives!”

Kurtz grinned devilishly as he watched the argument.

“Dad,” Jughead said, leaning his head in his hands.

“Dad!” Drea said more forcefully, gaining the man’s attention.

“I’ve heard enough!” he huffed. “We need to finish this damn game and get Jellybean home safe and sound, but there _ will  _ be a reckoning!” 

The family continued playing in tense silence. The stakes of the game and the weight of Drea’s confession were taking their toll on everyone. A while later, Kurtz stopped them once again.

“Finally, you’ve reached you’ve next quest,” he said, handing Jughead a card. “Steal some treasure from the realm.”

“What treasure?” Gladys asked.

Jughead threw the card on the table.

“He wants us to commit a robbery.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding!” FP scoffed. “I’m the sheriff!”

“Uh-uh, tonight, you’re the Deadeye.” Kurtz reminded him. “And you’re target is the tavern.”

Drea sighed as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

“So if Eldervair is Riverdale, then the tavern would be…” 

“Pop’s” Jughead confirmed.

Drea dropped her head into her hands.

“Consider it Jellybean’s ransom.” Kurtz offered. “And the money you obtain is gonna get me out of town.”

“You’re not goin’ anywhere!” FP snapped. “The only way this ends is with you in the ground.”

“Can I be the one who puts him there?” Drea huffed, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms.

“If I die, so does Jellybean. But if I leave with the money, then she lives. And we  _ all _ win.”

An hour later, the Jones family sat outside Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe crammed in the front seat of FP’s truck.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” FP muttered.

“That makes two of us.” Drea replied from beside him.

“We’re in and out in 30 seconds.” Gladys told them. “Let me do the talking.”

Drea looked over at Jughead on her other side. He looked like he was trying to psych himself up for what was about to happen. She placed a hand on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Kinda reminds you of the old days, huh?” Gladys chuckled.

“You guys have done this before?” the twins shouted, looking between their parents.

“We’re not getting into this.” FP said nervously, making sure his gun was empty. 

The four of them pulled on gargoyle masks and climbed out of the truck. They burst through the front door of the diner, empty guns drawn. FP took the lead as his children fanned out on either side. Gladys headed straight for the register and began to empty it.

“Everybody on the ground right now!”

“Get down!”

“On the floor!” 

Drea glanced around. She caught sight of Josie and her father ducking behind a booth. After a minute, Gladys came around the counter and the four of them headed for the door. Drea was following her brother out when a gunshot echoed through the room. As if on instinct, Jughead spun around and pulled her against his chest to shield her. Drea curled into her brother as her mind was catapulted back to the previous Spring.

_ Rain poured from the sky as the group of Serpents fought their way through the crowd of protesters outside the sheriff’s station. Drea stumbled as one of them caught her arm, but she managed to keep pushing through the crowd alongside Sweet Pea. They were about halfway through the crowd when she glanced over her shoulder at Fangs in the center of the group. _

_ Suddenly a single gunshot rang out above the noise. Drea was pulled against Sweet Pea’s large form as the two of them ducked and covered their heads. After a moment they returned to their feet. Drea glanced around, making sure everyone was alright. As her gaze landed on Fangs, her eyes widened in horror. She watched helplessly as the boy she loved swayed slightly before collapsing to the ground, blood already soaking through the front of his shirt. _

She was jolted back to reality by Jughead shaking her gently by her shoulders. 

“Daddy!” she shrieked, sliding to her knees at FP’s side. She discarded her mask as she heard Jughead saying something to Pop.

“I’ll be fine, Pudding Pop,” her father groaned, clutching her hand. “Just go get your sister back.”

Her brother pulled her up and out the door as she looked back over her shoulder one last time. The last thing she saw before the door closed was FP lying on the floor clutching his wounded shoulder. 

The drive back to Elm Street was silent. As soon as Gladys pulled into the driveway, Drea leapt out of the truck and ran up the front steps. Throwing the front door open, she found Kurtz sitting right where they’d left him. His eyes flitted between the remaining Jones family members and he smirked. 

“And then there were three.” he mused.

Drea stormed up to the boy and punched him in the jaw. Her chest was heaving as she shook her hand, flexing her fingers.

“Been wanting to do that since you threw my boyfriend off a stairwell.” 

“The cops are probably already on their way over here.” Gladys said. “We gotta move him somewhere, now.”

“I’ve got a place.” Jughead replied. His eyes met Drea’s and she knew they were thinking the same thing. 

The three of them climbed back in the truck with Kurtz’s unconscious form wedged between Drea and Gladys. Jughead climbed in the driver’s seat and started the engine. He backed out of the driveway and sped up the street as he drove toward Fox Forest. 

Jughead parked the truck near the footbridge and opened his door.

“Is anybody gonna tell me where we’re going?” Gladys asked. 

“Nope,” Drea replied shortly, climbing out after her brother. 

They dragged Kurtz’s limp body from the truck and Gladys grabbed his legs as Jughead held his upper body. They followed Drea as she led them through the dense forest until she reached the familiar hatch door. She turned the wheel and the door creaked open.

“What the Hell?” Drea heard Gladys mutter as she climbed down the ladder.

Between the three of them, the remaining Joneses managed to get Kurtz into the bunker and prop him up against the old wooden cabinet. 

“Kurtz is an insidious bastard.” Jughead said, glaring down at the other boy.

Drea looked up from where she sat on the edge of the cot staring down at her purple combat boots.

“I mean, even if we save Jellybean, we still lose.” he continued “I just robbed Pop’s at gunpoint! It was unloaded but still…”

Drea moved to stand beside him. She leaned back against the table, pressing her shoulder against her brother’s, an unspoken reminder that he wasn’t alone in this.

“How can we stay in Riverdale after that?” Jughead asked her.

“Because we have to stay and fix this mess.” the girl replied.

“No, we don’t.” Gladys spoke up. “We can get in the car and we can drive up north. And we keep driving until we find a town where no one knows us.”

“You just don’t get it, do you? Jughead asked, incredulously. “Riverdale’s our home. Dad, Drea, and I live here.”

“We’re happy here, mom.” Drea interrupted. “ _ You  _ are the one that screwed that up!”

Gladys looked at her children. Her eyes revealed the heartbreak she experienced as she finally realized just how badly she had hurt them. 

Ignoring the look on their mother’s face, the twins stared down at Kurtz, who was still unconscious. After a few silent moments, Jughead grabbed a metal bucket that sat nearby. Drea watched as he used the spigot at the back of the room to fill it with water. He moved back toward the other boy, but Drea stopped him before he could empty the bucket.

“Can I do it?” she asked with a devious look in her blue eyes.

Jughead just shrugged and handed over the metal pail. Drea grinned viciously and turned to face the boy on the floor. She swung the bucket so that the water was forced out and splashed over Kurtz where he was leaned against the cabinet. The skinny teen’s head snapped up as he spluttered. 

“What the hell?” Kurtz gasped, wiping the water from is face.

“Hey there, sunshine,” Drea said, as Jughead yanked him to his feet. “Hope you enjoyed your little nap, because it’s time to give us the next challenge.”

Kurtz reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a quest card. He smirked as he read what was written on it.

“It’s a doozy, trial with the cyclops.”

“Cyclops?” Jughead said, snatching the card from the other boy’s hand. “That’s not a character class I’ve ever read about.”

Gladys took the card and flipped it over. After a moment, she looked between the three teenagers.

“I might know what he’s talking about.”

“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.” Drea muttered, pushing Kurtz toward the ladder. 

They left the bunker and headed back to the truck. Drea sighed as she climbed into the cab.  _ She was really getting sick of being crammed between her brother and a psycho. _ Jughead started the engine and looked over at Kurtz.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Where do I go?”

“Where else?” Kurtz sneered. “To the lair of the Gargoyles.”

The drive was tense, but eventually, the old truck pulled up outside of the rundown building. The four of them climbed out of the truck and made their way inside. Kurtz held open the door. Jughead entered, Drea close on his heels. 

“This used to be the Gargoyles’ lair.” Kurtz mused. “Now, it’s a Serpent den.”

Gladys lingered in the doorway, glancing around warily.

“Come… Come on,” he ushered, closing the door as she entered. “Tonight, a battlefield.”

Another door opened across the room and a woman stepped into the light. She was wearing a studded leather jacket and an eyepatch covered her left eye. A sickly sweet smile appeared on her face as she looked at Jughead.

“Penny Peabody?”

“God, she’s like a cockroach.” Drea muttered under her breath.

“You’re the Cyclops? Jughead asked. “We thought you were-”

“Dead?” Penny interrupted. “Oh, is that what mommy told you? No, it was an eye for an eye. Though I’m sure she wishes now that she had finished the job.”

“I certainly do.” Drea said, earning a glare from the blonde. 

“Your weapons,” Kurtz said, pulling a sheet off a nearby table to reveal four knives. “Will be the sai. As decreed by the king.”

He handed Penny and Gladys two knives each. Drea watched her mother inspect the weapons as she moved to sit on a sofa against the wall. Jughead sat down beside her and Kurtz leaned against the armrest at the opposite end. 

“You ever held these before Jones?” Penny asked.

“Once or twice.” Gladys shrugged, twirling the blades in her hands.

“Fighters on my mark,” Kurtz said. “Let the battle begin.” 

Drea leaned forward, elbows on her knees, watching intently as the two women fought. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the clash of metal on metal. As she watched the fluid movements of the fighters, Drea almost felt as though she was watching an intricate dance rather than an intense battle.

Gladys landed a kick to Penny’s chest that sent her staggering back into the wall. Gladys lunged with her blade but Penny ducked, causing the former’s blade to become embedded in the wall. Penny slashed upward and Gladys screamed as the blade sliced through her jacket, cutting her arm. 

Drea gasped and Jughead shot up off the couch.

“Mom!”

Kurtz grabbed the other boy’s arm.

“It’s a two player game! Move again and the princess will pay the price.”

Drea grabbed Jughead’s other arm and gently pulled him back down beside her. Even after he was sitting, she kept a hand on his arm to hold him in place. After another minute of fighting, Gladys landed another kick and slashed toward Penny’s face.

“Stop!” Jughead yelled, halting Gladys’s attack. The three teens stood up. “We just needed to complete the quest.”

“You did that.” Drea said.” “Let’s go, mom.”

Gladys looked back at her kids briefly before twirling one of the knives and stabbing it into Penny’s thigh. The blonde woman screamed and collapsed to the floor.

“I guess you’ll be limping now.” Gladys snarled.

Jughead sighed in frustration and moved to help Gladys to the truck. Drea just smirked at Penny bleeding on the floor and grabbed Kurtz by his jacket collar to drag him out behind her. The four piled back in the truck and Jughead drove to Riverdale General Hospital. As he led Gladys inside to have her injured arm dealt with, Drea slid over on the bench seat in the truck, putting some space between her and Kurtz.

“I’m impressed with you, Sorceress.” Kurtz said after a few minutes.

“Shut up.” Drea replied, glaring out the windshield.

They sat in silence for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her. Crossing her arms, she heaved out a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll bite.  _ Why _ are you impressed with me?”

“Because you’ve made it this far.” Kurtz shrugged. “I expected you to quit and Jughead to reveal your secret.”

“I don’t quit! Especially when some psycho freak is holding my baby sister hostage.”

Kurtz snorted at her answer.

“I really do like you, though.” he admitted. “I think we could have been friends if you had joined your mother.”

Drea scoffed at the idea of them being friends.

“I think any hope of us being friends went out the window when you almost branded my boyfriend and threw him off a stairwell.”

“Your boyfriend shouldn’t have been a no good spy!”

“You  _ really  _ shouldn’t make comments like that when I’m close enough to punch you again!”

Before either of them could say anything else, the driver’s side door opened and Jughead climbed in.

“Everything alright in here?” he asked glancing between his sister and Kurtz.

“Just peachy.” Drea huffed, leaning back in her seat.

Jughead shrugged and started the truck.

“And then there were two.” Kurtz mused. 

“I just dropped my mom off at the hospital,” Jughead snapped as Drea unlocked Kurtz’s handcuffs. “For a broken arm and a ruptured kidney. My dad’s been shot and my little sister’s being held against her will. So you are going to take us to Jellybean  _ right now _ .”

“Fair enough, but I’ll drive and you two will wear these.”

The Gargoyle leader held up a pair of blindfolds. Jughead and Drea shared a look before turning back to the other boy. 

“Deal,” Drea said.

Kurtz and Jughead climbed out of the truck and switched seats. Then, the twins tied the blindfolds around their heads. As Kurtz began to drive, Drea leaned against her brother’s side and tried to keep her breathing steady. Jughead placed a comforting hand on her back and slowly began moving it up and down along her spine.

After awhile, the truck came to a halt.

“We’re here.” Kurtz said. 

Drea heard the driver’s side door open and Kurtz get out of the truck before slamming it behind him. Jughead quickly followed out the passenger side. Drea slid to the right and swung her legs around so they hung out the door. She grabbed the metal doorframe and gently slid out of the vehicle, careful not to fall as her feet hit the ground. 

“Jug?” she called softly.

“Right here,” came the response a bit in front of her.

Drea reached out, blindly searching before her hand found her brother’s leather clad shoulder. 

“This way.” Kurtz said, guiding Jughead by his other arm. Drea held on to his shoulder and followed his steps. Jughead stopped abruptly causing Drea to bump into him. Once she’d steadied herself, Kurtz began to speak again. 

“Hellcaster and Sorceress, you’ve done well.” Their blindfolds were removed. “You made it through the Valley of Darkness and now your vision has been restored!”

Drea blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. The three of them were standing in the junkyard. A light snow had begun to fall and small fires surrounded them. 

“Where are we?” Jughead asked, nervously glancing around.

“I’d say Junkyard Steve’s.” Drea replied, shoving her freezing hands in the pockets of her jacket. “Where’s our sister, Weasel?”

“Surely you’re familiar with the story of the  _ Lady and the Tiger. _ ” Kurtz said pointing behind him.

In the center of the clearing they were in, stood two refrigerators. One had a griffin on it, the other had a gargoyle. 

“Behind one of these doors is your sister,” he continued. “Behind the other, is your doom. The challenge is simple: Choose one.”

Jughead and Drea turned to face each other.

“Griffin?” Jughead asked.

Drea took a deep breath and nodded once.

“Griffin.” she confirmed.

The twins moved toward the old refrigerator. Drea yanked the door open, only to find it empty. They glanced at each other before running to the other refrigerator, only to find it empty as well. 

“What the hell?”

The sound of a gun being cocked set Drea’s nerves on edge. The pair slowly turned to find Kurtz pointing a gun at Jughead.

“Get in or I blow his brains out.” he said, looking at Drea.

“Kurtz,” Jughead started.

“Now!” roared the other boy.

“Alright,” Drea said, holding her hand out in a placating manner. “I-I’ll do it.”

She carefully stepped up into the refrigerator and turned to face the two boys.

“Close it,” Kurtz told Jughead.

As he moved to close the door, Jughead looked up at Drea. Identical pairs of blue eyes blown wide with terror met.

“Everything’s gonna be ok.” he promised.

“I know.” she replied as the darkness swallowed her and she heard the door latch shut.

Drea pressed her back against the wall behind her and slid down so she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. With her forehead resting on her knees, the girl tried to keep her breathing steady. She could hear the boys’ muffled voices outside, but she couldn’t tell what they were saying. Suddenly, Jughead yelled Kurtz’s name followed by a lot of loud banging. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her racing heart.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by muffled footsteps rushing toward her. When the door of the refrigerator was yanked open, Drea flinched and tried to press herself further back.

“Drea Lynn?” 

Drea lifted her head from her knees. Jughead was standing in front of her, his eyes full of worry. She stot to her feet and practically launched herself into his arms.

“Jugabug,” she breathed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Thank god.”

Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. He could feel her shaking against him. Whether it was from fear or cold, he didn’t know. 

“C’mon,” he said after a minute. “Jellybean’s at home with Ricky.”

“What about Kurtz?” Drea asked.

Jughead pointed to a spot in the clearing. Drea turned around and saw Kurtz lying dead in a pool of blood.

“What the hell?” she said.

The twins heard a branch snap behind them and spun around. Looming between the refrigerators, was the Gargoyle King. Jughead grabbed Drea’s arm and began pulling her toward the truck. 

“Let’s get out of here.” he urged.

“Like now.”

They jumped in the truck and sped back toward Elm Street. Pulling in the driveway, they leapt out of the cab and burst through the front door. Jellybean stood from where she had been sitting on the couch.

“Jellybelly!” 

Drea ran to the younger girl and threw her arms around her smaller frame. Jughead followed, wrapping his arms around his sisters and kissing the top of Jellybean’s head.

“Thank goodness you’re alright! Wait, where’s Ricky?”

“Oh, he left right after you called.” Jellybean replied.

“Another turn of the screw.” Jughead muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Drea replied, squeezing her tighter. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

*********

The next morning, Drea walked into the sheriff’s station. She flashed a smile at the officer on desk duty as she walked back to the lone holding cell. Entering the room, she saw her father lying on a bench inside the cell. His left arm was in a sling and his right rested under his head.

“You know,” Drea mused as she approached the bars. “I’m getting  _ really  _ tired of having to visit you in jail.”

FP turned his head toward her, a lazy grin on his face, as he pushed himself up off the bench.

“I swear, this is the last time. How’d everything turn out last night?”

Drea sighed as she sat on a nearby table.

“Well, mom had to knife fight Penny Peabody. Jug and Jellybean are at the hospital with her now. She’s got a ruptured kidney and a broken arm, but she won. Jug and I got locked in refrigerators at the junkyard, but we’re fine. And, oh yeah, Kurtz is dead.”

“Kurtz is dead!?” FP replied.

“Mm-hmm.”

The pair was silent for a moment. 

“Did you and Jughead kill him?” FP asked softly.

“I wish,” his daughter scoffed.” “But no. It was the Gargoyle King. He was there when we escaped the refrigerators.”

FP just nodded, looking like he was deep in thought.

“Hey dad, about what I said during the whole ‘Cards on the Table’ thing-”

“Drea, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” she insisted,beginning to pace. “I should’ve told you, but mom said you could finally have everything you’d always wanted! The whole family together, the nice house on Elm Street, the perfect life.”

She heaved a sigh and looked down at her boots.

“I just didn’t want to be the one to mess that up.” she mumbled, rubbing her arm.

“Pudding Pop, come over here.” FP called.

Drea moved so she was standing in front of him, the metal bars the only thing separating them. He reached out and moved a piece of dark hair out of her face. She leaned into the touch as she looked up at him.

“I don’t blame you for what happened. Your mother shouldn’t have asked you to lie for her.” her father said. “She and I will deal with that. But I’ve already forgiven you.”

Drea smiled softly at his words.

“Thanks, daddy.” she replied.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Drea’s phone ringing.She groaned as she dug it out of her jacket pocket.

“Hello?” she said.

FP watched his daughter begin to pace the room once more.

“Hey, V, what’s up?... Yeah, I can do that… Gimme, like, 20 minutes. Bye.”

Drea ended the call and turned to face him.

“Veronica needs my help with something at the speakeasy.”

“Go on,” FP. insisted. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll be back tomorrow!” she said, squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Pudding Pop.”

*********

A week later, the Jones family stood in the entryway of their home. Gladys’s bags sat by the door and she was about to leave for who knows where. Drea watched as Jellybean reluctantly hugged their mother goodbye.

“Why can’t I just come with you, Mom?” she asked, with a slight quiver in her voice.

“Because I’m gonna be doing a bunch of dumb work stuff.” Gladys replied. “Believe me, you’re gonna have so much more fun here with your dad and Jughead and Drea!”

“She’s right,” Drea agreed, ruffling the younger girl’s hair. “Now I get to show you all the best places to cause trouble.”

“Andrea…” FP warned.

“I’m just kidding.”

She leaned down to whisper in Jellybean’s ear.

“So not kidding.” Drea said caing her sister to giggle.

Gladys moved to stand in front of FP.

“You take good care of my babies,” she told him, her voice cracking at the end. “And yourself.” 

“You too, Gladys.” he replied, solemnly.

The two shared a nod and Gladys turned to her oldest daughter. For a moment she didn’t say anything. Drea started to open her mouth, but her mother spoke first.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. She said. “This wasn’t how I wanted things to go.”

“I know.” Drea assured.

Gladys reached out, laying a hand on the side of Drea’s face and swiping her thumb across her cheekbone.

“Try and keep these three outta trouble, will ya?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Drea chuckled. She reached out and pulled Gladys into a hug. “I love you, mama.”

Gladys wound her arms tightly around her daughter and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, baby.”

They both stepped back and Gladys moved to where Jughead stood by the door. The pair said nothing as they hugged. Gladys took one last look at her family before picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Drea stood in the doorway with her dad, her brother and her sister as they watched Gladys get in her car. She waved at them before backing out of the driveway and driving off down Elm Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!  
I appreciate kudos and comments!  
Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
